Der Elb, der einen Ork fand
by Fenella Feuerfee
Summary: Dämlicher Titel. Naja, mein üblicher "Habt-euch-doch-alle-lieb"-Wahnsinn: Ein Elb findet einen verwundeten Ork und nimmt ihn logischerweise bei sich auf, viele Irrungen, Wirrungen und Schicksalsschläge. KEIN SLASH!
1. Kapitel 1

____

_Willkommen in der Welt der verrückten Kontroversen, Fremder!_

_Hiermit betrittst du das verdrehte Gedankengut von Fenella Feuerfee, ehemals gwend-en-orchoth. Widrige Umstände mit diesem hinterhältigen Biest von E-Mail-Adresse zwangen mich dazu, mich erneut anzumelden. Was mir allerdings nicht ungelegen kam, da ich merkte, dass gwend-en-orchoth wohl doch nicht ganz zu mir passte (Elbisch! Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?!). Okay, soweit die Formalitäten. Ach ja, ferner gilt wohl noch zu bemerken, dass Mittelerde so ganz und gar nicht mir, sondern J. R. R. Tolkien gehören will. _

_Und nun noch eine Warnung: Diese Fanfic ist nun wahrlich überhaupt nichts für Elbenfreunde, die es nicht ertragen können, dass diesen edlen Geschöpfen ein Ork näher als 10 cm kommt und das Ganze überlebt. In diesem Sinne, lest es oder lest es nicht. _

In jedem Wald gibt es einen Ork, über den man stolpern kann

„Nein, also… nein, wirklich nicht!", dachte Belethberaid. Er lehnte den Rücken gegen den mächtigen Baumstamm und schloss die Augen. „Nein!", dachte er. Die feingliedrigen Hände ballten sich trotzig zu Fäusten. „Nein!", sagt Belethberaid mehr zu sich selbst. Dann blieb er still und lauschte dem sanften Rauschen der Blätter im leichten Frühlingswind. Er genoss die zarten Klänge, die eigentümliche Sinfonie der Natur, wie sie nur ein wahrer Elb genießen konnte. Doch war er tatsächlich ein „wahrer Elb"? Diese Frage stellte er sich schon seit Jahren. Gewiss, verfolgte er seinen Stammbaum zurück bis zu den Anfängen der Welt, so fand er nur reinblütige Elben vor, großartige, herrliche, reinblütige Elben. Auch sein Aussehen ließ nichts zu wünschen übrig. Groß und schlank, pure Ästhetik, ein Körper wie aus reinem Perlmutt. Schmalgesichtig, warme Augen, mal wässrig blau, mal von tiefdunklem Indigo, volles, langes goldblondes Haar, das im richtigen Licht bronzefarbene Elemente aufwies. An diesem Tag war er in eine schlichte bernsteinfarbene Robe gekleidet. An den Ellbogen war sie schon ein wenig abgewetzt, er war für elbische Verhältnisse stets etwas nachlässig gekleidet, doch sie war sehr bequem und gut für ausgedehnte Spaziergänge, wie er sie oft anzutreten pflegte. Allerdings war ihm nun mehr nach Nachdenken zumute und das konnte er im Sitzen immer noch am besten. Der Grund für sein Grübeln war ein Angebot, das im am Vortag gemacht worden war:

 Er hatte nach dem Kelch gegriffen, hatte angestoßen, doch getrunken hatte er nicht. Hingegen hatte Imbéorn, der abenteuerlustige, ungestüme Imbéorn, seinen Kelch in großen Schlucken geleert, sich lachend die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und gefragt: „Wie steht es mit dir, werter Freund? Nur noch wenige von uns sind übrig, täglich legen die Schiffe von den Grauen Anfurten ab, täglich werden es mehr. Wann hast du vor, die Reise anzutreten?" Nun hatte Belethberaid einen kleinen Schluck des süßen Weines getrunken, um sich Zeit zum Nachdenken zu verschaffen. „Ich weiß es nicht", hatte er wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet, „wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich mit dir gehen, mein Freund." „Dann wirst du dich aber noch ein wenig gedulden müssen. Ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen." „Was gibt es für uns hier noch zu tun?" Imbéorns verschmitztes Lächeln hatte fast schon etwas Koboldhaftes aufgewiesen. „Es ist weniger eine Pflicht als eine Tugend für einen Elben", hatte er gesagt. „Nun?" Belethberaid hatte sein Gegenüber mit zunehmendem Argwohn betrachtet. „Ich schließe mich einer Gruppe elbischer Krieger an, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, die letzten Scheusale vom Angesicht dieser Welt zu tilgen. Der Menschenkönig ist, wie soll ich sagen, einfach zu nachlässig. Also liegt es an uns, dieses Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen." Der jüngere Elb hatte stolz das Kinn hochgereckt. „Wir werden erst ruhen, wenn die letzte Bestie von unseren Klingen niedergestreckt worden ist." „Es geht dir also nur darum, Orks zu töten und dich daran zu berauschen." Imbéorn hatte es vermieden ihn anzusehen, seine Stimme war jedoch weiterhin fest geblieben. „Machst du mit?", hatte er gefragt. „Wir können jeden guten Krieger gebrauchen und, mit Verlaub, ich kenne niemanden, der das Schwert geschickter führt als du." Lange hatte Belethberaid aus dem Fenster gesehen und diese  Worte in seinem Kopf widerhallen lassen. Dann hatte er geseufzt: „Ich werde es mir überlegen…"  

Jetzt stand sein Entschluss fest. Er musste Imbéorn sofort eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Es wäre natürlich besser gewesen, ihm seinen Entschluss persönlich mitzuteilen, doch wie Belethberaid seinen abenteuerlustigen Freund kannte, würde er ihn wohl kaum zu Hause antreffen. Mit einer grazilen Handbewegung entfernte er etwas Erde von seiner Robe und stand auf. Einem König gleich schritt er den unbefestigten Weg, einzig von seinen Füßen ausgetreten, entlang. „Aber bevor ich den Brief aufsetze", sprach er, er führte hin und wieder gerne Selbstgespräche, „werde ich meinen Spaziergang in aller Ruhe beenden." Während er lustwandelte, bemühte er sich, seine Umgebung, das Gefühl, welches sie ihm vermittelte, auf sich wirken zu lassen. Über die Jahre hatten diese Eindrücke seine Sinne, die durch sein elbisches Blut schon übernatürlich entwickelt waren, aufs Äußerste geschärft: Er wusste, wie ein Sommertag roch, wie die ersten Frühlingstage klangen, wie Nachtluft schmeckte. Je näher er an den Waldrand und somit in die Nähe seiner Behausung gelangte, desto stärker breitete sich das Gefühl in ihm aus, dass an diesem Tag etwas nicht stimmte. 

Belethberaid hielt inne. Er konzentrierte sich auf die störenden Empfindungen. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Es roch nach geschändetem Boden, nach Fäulnis und Tod. Und ganz fein nahm er einen unangenehmen Geschmack wie flüssiges Eisen wahr, den Geschmack von Blut. Glockenhelles Lachen durchbrach die Stille. Schemenhafte Gestalten huschten hinter Bäumen hervor und verschwanden sogleich wieder, flüchtig wie Schatten. Dennoch, diese Art der Fortbewegung war verräterisch. Für Belethberaid war es offensichtlich, dass es sich um Freunde Imbéorns handelte. Es waren junge Burschen, fast noch Kinder, die ihre Zeit mit Jagdübungen und ähnlichen Kindereien, wie er fand, vergeudeten. Sie kamen näher, umtanzten ihn förmlich, während sie auftauchten und verschwanden. Der ältere Elb wandte sich um und sprang mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen ins Dickicht. Leichtfüßig lief er über den von Laub bedeckten Waldboden. Eine Weile schlich er lautlos umher und beobachtete nur. „Sehender Schatten" hatten sie ihn im Scherz genannt, damals, als die Orks in den Düsterwald eingefallen waren. Und „Schwarzklinge", denn sein Schwert war stets vom Blut der Bestien gefärbt gewesen. Aber das war lange her, viel zu lange… Belethberaid wechselte in einen gebückten, raubtierartigen Gang. Vorsichtig näherte sich einem der jungen Männer, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm hinter einem Baum stand und angestrengt nach ihm Ausschau hielt. Mit einem ansehnlichen Satz schnellte Belethberaid nach vorne und fasste ihn bei den Schultern: „Sei gegrüßt, Gorothtal!" 

Erschrocken fuhr der Angesprochene herum. Der Ältere lachte angesichts der Angst in den blassblauen Augen seines Gegenübers. „Ihr seid es!", keuchte Gorothtal. Rasch bemühte er sich um Haltung. „Herr, wie konntet Ihr…?" „Erfahrung. Etwas, worauf du noch ein paar hundert Jahre warten musst." Die Übrigen waren inzwischen hinzukommen und lachten beifällig. Auch Gorothtal verwandelte seine Anspannung in nervöses Gelächter. Belethberaids Augen wirkten mit einem Mal wieder dunkel und unergründlich wie ein Bergsee. „Was habt ihr getötet?", fragte er. Die Jungen blickten einander überrascht an. Einige legten verlegen die Hand auf die Tücher in ihren Gürteln, mit denen sie ihre Waffen vom Blut der Opfer gereinigt hatten. Gorothtal hielt trotzig dem anklagenden Blick stand. „Es war notwendig", verteidigte er sich und seine Freunde. „Es war eine Bande streunender Orks, die unsere Klingen zu spüren bekamen." „Orks!" Belethberaids Ausruf war ein halbes ungläubiges Lachen. „Was haben Orks in der Nähe unseres Lórien verloren?" Ein Elb zu seiner Linken meldete sich leise zu Wort: „Mein Vater sagt, der Hunger treibt sie immer weiter in den Westen. Sie wissen nicht, wohin und suchen nach einer neuen Bestimmung, jetzt, da Mordor zerstört ist." „Dein Vater ist ein kluger Mann", sagte Belethberaid. „Auch wenn ich bei Orks nicht unbedingt von einer ‚Bestimmung' reden würde", fügte er grimmig lächelnd hinzu. „Wie viele waren es?", wollte er wissen. Wieder war es Gorothtal, der antwortete: „Wenige, fünf, vielleicht auch sechs." „Was habt ihr mit ihren Leichen gemacht?" „Wir verbrannten sie dort, wo die Felder beginnen." Belethberaid fuhr unwillkürlich mit der Hand über seine Brust. „Eine weise Entscheidung", murmelte er. „Dieses Mal muss ich euch wohl oder übel loben", wandte er sich lächelnd an die jungen Krieger. „Schließlich sind Orks hier gänzlich unerwünscht." Gorothtal lachte. „Wie recht Ihr habt, Herr… Herr? Herr!" Doch Belethberaid lief weiter ohne sich umzublicken, immer den Weg entlang, den nur er kannte. 

Der Gestank  wurde stärker, sodass er sich die Hand vor Mund und Nase hielt. Wo der Wald plötzlich aufhörte, als hätte ein Gott dort eine Trennlinie zwischen Bäumen und Feldern gezogen, trat er hinaus auf die Ebene und entdeckte auch bald die schwelenden Orkkadaver. Den Leichengeruch ignorierend rannte er darauf zu, seine Schritte federten auf dem harten Boden. Er hatte Mühe bei dem Anblick nicht zu erbrechen: Die geschwärzten Körper der Orks, von Natur aus schon grässlich entstellt, lagen grotesk verkrümmt übereinander. Mit Entsetzen erblickte Belethberaid das von Todeskampf und Feuer gezeichnete Gesicht eines der Scheusale: Der Mund war wie zu einem Schrei zurückgezogen und entblößte faulige Zähne und ebensolches Zahnfleisch. Wo er einst Haare vermutete, bedeckte nur noch rußgeschwärzte fleckige Kopfhaut die Schädeldecke. Das Schlimmste aber war, dass die Nase fast gänzlich verbrannt war, was die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Totenschädel unterstrich. Der Elb straffte die Schultern. „Es ist eure eigene Schuld", sagte er bestimmt und warf entschlossen den Kopf herum. Während er wieder auf den Wald zulief, kam ihm der grauenhafte Gedanke, dass der Geruch ihn wohl bis nach Hause verfolgen und selbst dort nicht loslassen würde. Trotzdem, er wollte nur eins, nur weg von diesem schrecklichen Ort. Sein Schritt wurde energischer, fester. „Kindereien", dacht er. Im nächsten Augenblick knackste es unter seinem Fuß und ein Aufheulen, halb wie das Jaulen eines getretenen Hundes, halb wie das Quieken eines Schweins, ließ die Vögel in den Baumkronen zwitschernd aufflattern. Nachdem er den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte, blickte Belethberaid zu Boden und entdeckte mit größtem Unbehagen die graugrüne, klauenartige Hand, die er soeben gebrochen hatte.        


	2. Kapitel 2

Bestürzt und beschmutzt

Er schüttelte sich. Er schloss die Augen, rieb sie sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger und öffnete sie wieder. Es war eindeutig: Sie hatten einen übersehen. Und dieser war, zumindest noch, am Leben. „Das ist mal wieder typisch für diese jungen Taugenichtse", dachte Belethberaid, obwohl er Humor in dieser Situation eigentlich für unangebracht hielt. „Nichts können sie ordentlich zu Ende bringen." Er betrachtete teils nachdenklich, teils angewidert die zitternde Hand auf dem Waldboden. Sie gehörte zu einem sehnigen Unterarm, der aus einem dichten Holunderstrauch hervorlugte. Dorthin hatte sich der Ork wohl mit letzter Kraft gerettet. Also war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die Jungen ihn übersehen hatten. Selbst Belethberaid hatte nicht einmal seinen Geruch wahrnehmen können, da er von dem seiner toten Kameraden überdeckt wurde. Die Neugier siegte und der Elb ließ sich auf alle Viere  nieder. Stück für Stück schob er sich um das Gewächs herum, sich selbst gut zuredend: „Er wird dir nichts tun, er ist mehr tot als lebendig. Erschreck ihn nur nicht, erschreck ihn auf keinen Fall…" Er gab sich einen Ruck und kniete nun endlich vor dem niedergestreckten Ungeheuer.

Auf den ersten Blick sah er einen unförmigen schlammfarbenen Klumpen. Doch je genauer er hinsah, desto mehr zeichneten sich Konturen und Einzelheiten ab. Belethberaid wunderte sich leicht. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass selbst bei Orks jeder einzigartig war. Dieser schien ziemlich ausgehungert zu sein, die Rippen zeichneten sich deutlich unter der Haut ab, dennoch wirkte der Körper kräftig, denn er war von Sehnen, stark wie Eisenstränge, durchzogen. Schmutzige, abgetragene Lumpen bedeckten nur das Allernötigste, die verhornten Füße steckten in kaputten Sandalen. Dünne Strähnen verfilzter pechschwarzer Haare verdeckten zum Teil das scharfkantige Gesicht. Belethberaid konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese abscheuliche Fratze etwas Freundliches wie etwa ein Lächeln ausdrücken konnte. Von der rechten Wange über den schiefen Mund voller fauliger Zahnstümpfe verlief eine breite Narbe. Das rechte Ohr sah aus, als wäre ein großes Stück davon abgebissen worden. Aus den breiten Nüstern der platten Nase flossen kleine Rinnsale schwarzen Blutes. Der Elb überwand sich und strich die wirren, fettigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Orks, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie waren von einem trüben Rot und starrten ins Leere. 

Ein Zittern durchlief den verunstalteten Körper. Belethberaid erwartete, dass das Scheusal in hysterisches Gekreisch ausbrechen würde. So, wie es seine Artgenossen immer beim Anblick des Elbenkriegers getan hatten. Doch dieser hier schrie nicht, er wimmerte nur noch kläglich. Jetzt erst richteten die elbischen Augen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Grund, weswegen der Ork flach auf dem Bauch lag und sich kaum zu bewegen wagte. Belethberaid atmete scharf ein. „Ihr Götter!", entfuhr es ihm. Wie konnte er das nur übersehen haben? Die ledrige Haut auf dem Rücken war so gut wie weggerissen. Hautfetzen hingen lose herunter und offenbarten dunkelrotes Fleisch. Ihm stockte der Atem. Das waren mit Sicherheit keine Elben gewesen! Der Ork brachte vor Schmerz erstaunlich hohe Töne zustande, er fiepte regelrecht. Er war nur ein widerliches Geschöpf Mordors, das wusste der Elb durchaus, doch wusste er tief in seinem Inneren, dass es unrecht war, selbst ihn, der am Ende seiner Kräfte vor ihm lag, leiden zu lassen. Langsam näherten sich die zarten Hände dem breiten Orknacken, schlanke Finger umfassten den Kopf. Belethberaid war sich seiner Sache sicher. Ein kurzer Ruck und beide würden erlöst sein. Der Ork schien sich allerdings immer noch an den letzten Rest Leben, der in ihm steckte, klammern zu wollen. Seine heile Hand wanderte zum Arm des Elben und versuchte, ihn wegzureißen. Obwohl er eigentlich viel zu schwach dafür war, verfehlte die Tat nicht ihre Wirkung. Als wäre die knotige Kralle aus Feuer riss Belethberaid blitzartig seine Hand zurück und presste sie auf die Brust, als versuchte er, dort eine nicht vorhandene Blöße zu bedecken. „Wie du willst", sprach er mit ungewohnter Kühle, „dann verrecke eben qualvoll!" Als hätte er die Worte des Elben verstanden, stieß der Ork ein leises, jammervolles Seufzen aus. Belethberaid sah genauer hin, doch Tränen, die konnte er in den roten Schlitzaugen nicht entdecken. Sein Verstand drängte ihn, endlich weiterzugehen und das Monster seinem Schicksal zu überlassen, er kniete jedoch wie angewurzelt neben dem Ork. „Weißt du", sagte er sanft, „dass ich dich einfach hier liegen lassen könnte? Ich könnte einfach hier sitzen bleiben und zusehen, wie der Faden, an dem dein Leben hängt, immer dünner wird…" Das Laub unter seinen Beinen raschelte leise, als er etwas näher heranrückte. „Aber ich werde es nicht tun!", kam es plötzlich aus seinem Mund. 

Vorsichtig hob er den schlaffen Körper auf, darauf bedacht, die aufgerissenen Wunden nicht zu berühren. So sanft wie möglich hievte er den Ork über seine Schulter. Der faule Gestank raubte ihm zwar den Atem, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen, stand auf und lief los. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass der Ork so abgemagert war. Das Gewicht eines wohlgenährten Orks hätte ihn vermutlich in die Knie gezwungen. Belethberaid lauschte eine Weile dem rasselnden Atem seiner Last. Schließlich verspürte er das dringende Bedürfnis, die erdrückende Stille zu unterbrechen. Er wusste, dass es absolut unsinnig war, mit dem Monstrum zu reden, trotzdem tat er es: „Weißt du, ich bringe dich in mein Haus, es ist nicht mehr weit. Du hast sicher noch nie ein elbisches Haus gesehen. Ob du dich dort wohl…" An dieser Stelle brach er ab. Diese einseitige Konversation war einfach nur stumpfsinnig. Außerdem spürte er, dass die Angst des Orks stetig wuchs. Und Belethberaid hielt es für keine gute Idee, dies durch sein Elbisch, das dem Ork vielleicht sogar in den Ohren schmerzte, noch zu  verstärken. Endlich, endlich stieß er die Tür auf und betrat den Wohnraum. Der Weg nach Hause war nicht länger gewesen als sonst, dennoch fühlte er sich, als wäre er tausende von Meilen mit seinem orkischen Gepäckstück gelaufen. Er suchte das Zimmer mit den Augen nach einem geeigneten Lager für den Verwundeten ab. Alles schien ihm zu schade, als dass er eine Kreatur des Bösen darauf hätte betten wollen. Er öffnete die Tür zum zweiten Raum seiner Behausung, seinem Schlafzimmer. Sonst gab es nur noch ein winziges Badezimmer und ein nicht viel größeres Zimmerchen, das man vielleicht als Küche bezeichnen konnte.

Obwohl Belethberaid sich durchaus bewusst war, wie winzig sie im Vergleich zu den mehrstöckigen, eindrucksvollen Gebäuden der anderen, war er äußerst stolz darauf. Böse Zungen behaupteten sogar, dass die Bauweise fast schon zwergisch anmutete. Die Wände, aus reinstem Marmor, zierten Darstellung von Szenen elbischer Geschichte. Sie waren mit viel Liebe zum Detail eingearbeitet worden, ebenso wie die Borte aus goldenen Blättern, die oben an den Wänden entlanglief. Doch am schönsten war für ihn immer noch das Mosaik an der Schlafzimmerdecke, das Lothlórien in seiner ganzen Pracht zeigte und hier und da mit feinsten Edelsteinsplittern verschönert worden war. Ja, dies war ein Kunstwerk von Meisterhand gefertigt. Und der Gedanke daran, welche liebreizende, doch starke Hand daran gearbeitet hatte, machte es für den Elben noch viel einzigartiger und wunderbarer. Behutsam legte er den Ork auf dem Boden ab. Er zitterte sogleich, als die kalten Steinfließen seine Haut berührten. Ungerührt öffnete Belethberaid seinen Schrank und warf wahllos ein paar Decken und Laken heraus. Daraufhin breitete er einige davon auf dem Boden aus und schob sie zusammen, bis schließlich eine Art Lager oder Nest entstand. Er schleifte den Ork so zärtlich es seine Kräfte und seine elbische Abstammung erlaubten dorthin. Bevor er ihn niederlegte, erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf die Brust des Wesens. Sie war übersät mit Blutergüssen und blutverkrusteten Schürfwunden. „Grausam", urteilte er. Dann eilte er zurück in den Wohnraum, suchte und fand schließlich eine Tonschüssel, Billigware, die er vor mehreren Zyklen bei einem Ausritt durch Rohan mehr aus Mitleid als aus Notwendigkeit einem fahrenden Händler abgekauft hatte. „Ich bin einfach viel zu weichherzig", seufzte er. Belethberaid klemmte sich das Gefäß unter den Arm und lief hinaus zum Brunnen. 

Wenig später kehrte er mit einer Schüssel voll frischem Wasser, mehreren Tüchern und einer Schale, deren Inhalt wundersam duftete, zum Krankenlager des Orks zurück. Der protestierte quiekend, als der Elb seine Wunden säuberte und ihm anschließend einen mit einer Heilsalbe behandelten Verband anlegte. Doch nachdem er in eine weitere weiche Decke gewickelt worden war, fügte er sich seinem Schicksal und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Auch Belethberaid sank ermattet in einen Stuhl. Lange betrachtete er den schlafenden Ork und wusste nicht, ob er nun lachen oder vielleicht doch lieber weinen sollte. „Schließlich sind Orks hier gänzlich unerwünscht", hörte er sich selbst sagen und auch das drauffolgende Gelächter der Jungen ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Und erst der Geruch! Sein Haus, seine Kleider, sein Körper, alles stank nach den Ausdünstungen des Orks. Belethberaid fühlte sich schmutzig und das Bewusstsein, diesen Dreck nicht abwaschen zu können, machte das Ganze nur noch schlimmer. Sein Verstand schalt ihn einen Narren, sein Herz aber versuchte ihm das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass hinter seinem Tun ein tieferer Sinn läge, der sich nur noch nicht offenbart hatte. Inzwischen war die Dämmerung hereingebrochen. Der Ork brummte etwas Unverständliches und drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Belethberaid stand auf, nahm Pergament, Feder und malachitfarbene Tinte zur Hand und setzte sich ans Fenster. Durch die Baumwipfel sah er vereinzelt die ersten Sterne aufblinken, doch die vertraute Nachtluft umspielte diesmal nicht sein Gesicht. Die Luft war erfüllt von verbranntem Fleisch, Blut und Orkdreck. Selbst die Grillen schienen verstummt. Das einzige Geräusch war das Kratzen der Feder, während er Imbéorn seine endgültige Antwort mitteilte: „Teurer Freund, ich bedaure es, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, doch habe ich mich entschlossen, an deinem Unterfangen nicht teilzuhaben…" Er zögerte und warf dem unheimlichen Monster, das im fahlen Licht noch bedrohlicher wirkte einen raschen Blick zu. Dann schrieb er: „… aus Gründen, die ich dir jetzt noch nicht zu nennen vermag…"

In der Nacht bekam der Ork Fieber.  


End file.
